Kagome Goes Chibi
by Inutashio
Summary: Kagome's been injured. so, Inuyasha takes her to Kaede's hut to figure out what happened to her. however, later that night, something happens to her. what on earth could have happened? A/U: bet you can't figure it out *giggles out of stupidity*
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: If i did own inuyasha then i would be one wealthy son of a B****  
  
Kagome goes chibi!!!  
  
"INUYASHA I NEED TO GO HOME"a younge raven haired girl yelled.  
  
"NO YOU DONT YOU NEED TO STAY HERE AND LOOK FOR THE SHARD OF THE SHIKION JEWEL"the hanyou known as inuyasha yelled.  
  
"WELL IM GOIN HOME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!" as soon as Kagome yelled that, a demond had come up and demanded a shard of the shikon jewel.  
  
"OH HELL NO WE AINT GOIN TO GIVE YOU THE SHARDS KAGOME DOES IT HAVE ANY?"Inuyasha yelled"YES IT HAS 1 SHARD IN EACH LEG!"Kagome yelled back.  
  
"OK THEN I WILL JUST HAVE TO FINISH THIS QUICK KAZO NO KIZU"Inuyasha yelled. but before the demond had died it had chanted somthing and a strange light headed straight towards Kagome and hit her.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled frantically running to her aide. "kagome are you ok?" Inuasha asked in pure concern.  
  
"yeah i'll be alright i just need a little rest." And with that she passed out so inuyasha picked her up and brought her to kaede's hut."OMG INUYASHA WHAT'D YOU DO TO KAGOME??" shippo, the little kitsune yelled.  
  
"I DIDNT DO ANYHING A DEMOND HAD CHANTED SOMTHING AND HIT KAGOME WITH A STRANGE LIGHT." inuyasha yelled back at the little kitsune.  
  
then Kaede decided that this was a good time to speak up" Inuyasha ye thinks ye should put kagome down on the futon so ye can help her"  
  
inuyasha just nodded and complied.After Inuyasha put Kagome down on the futon Keade shoed everyone but Sango out of the hut.  
  
After a few hours went by Sango came out of the hut to see a very concerned Inuyasha pacing back and forth.  
  
Sango took this time to speak up "Inuyasha" before Sango finished her sentence Inuyasha rushed up to her and just shook her yelling"SANGO IS KAGOME ALRIGHT??"  
  
Sango had finally got out of his grasp and said"Yes Inuyasha She is fine but Keade said that she was injected with some type of unknown poison so we dont know what the side effects are goin to happen so she needs to stay in bed for a couple of days ok?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and asked"Can I go see her?" "yes you can" Sango Said.  
  
Inuyasha went inside the hut and did a silent promise saying 'I will never let you get hurt just because i wouldnt let you go home again' so Inuyasha went to sleep against the wall next to Kagome in a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's Dream~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*  
'where am i?' Kagome looked around into the nothing ness.  
  
"HELLO IS ANYONE THERE OR AM I ALL ALONE?"She called out.  
  
"Kagome you are not alone because im right here" A voice called out from behind her.  
  
Kagome spun around to come face to face with her father.  
  
" Daddy? is that you?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes Sweet heart i am your father but please listen and listen well" Kagome's father said while Kagome nodded.  
  
"your body was injected with a type of poison that you shall turn into a younge child about the age of 5 years of age but you will not be able to remember any of your friends all you will remember is what you would knew when you were five under stand?"  
  
Kagome nodded. so he continued "but when you grow back up you will remember what happened as if it were a memory ok?" Kagome nodded again  
  
then Kagome's father said" Well i have to go now so remember this i will always love you and the rest of the family Sayoonara Kagome-chan" "Sayoonara Daddy" Kagome yelled back before waking up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Inuasha's pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had wakin up to a light weight on my stomache so i decided to see what it was so i opened my eyes to see Big and Bright Blue/Gray Eyes starring back at me so i did the only thing that came to mind.... Scream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MY POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Everyone had heard a loud scream coming from Keade hut and as Shippo, Sango, and Miroku Woke up to see what had cause Inuyasha to scream  
  
A younge Raven Hair Girl about the age of five dashed out of the hut. "Inuyasha who was that and where is lady Kagome" Miroku Asked " Well i think that little girl was Kagome!!" Just as Inuyasha said  
  
that the Inu Gang Had rushed out to see where the little girl had went.  
  
and she wasn't out there so they went back inside and told inuyasha."Well Get Your Asses up And Lets start lookin" so Inuyasha picked up on her scent and  
  
when they found her they saw a group of kids picking on her and just as soon as they were about to do somthing they heard the little girl yell " SHUT THE HECK UP BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!!!!!!!!"  
  
and then the inu gang thought that couldnt be Kagome until after she punched a kids lights out "LIKE I SAID BEFORE NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE MESSES WITH KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!" and that was the start of the HELL the inu gang would go through for the whole time she was like this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Please read and review ^_^ 


	2. Dealing With a Chibi Kagome

Disclaimer: As I said it before i'll say it again I DONOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS GOT ME?  
  
Dealing With chibi Kagome  
  
Preview of Last Chapter  
  
they heard the little girl yell " SHUT THE HECK UP BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!!!!!!!!" and then the inu gang thought that couldnt be Kagome until after she punched a kids lights out  
  
"LIKE I SAID BEFORE NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE MESSES WITH KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!" and that was the start of the HELL the inu gang would go through for the whole time she was like this.  
  
On With The Story  
  
As soon as they had heared the child say that she was Kagome they rushed over there to get her away from the other kids.  
  
But when Inuyasha and the rest got over there Kagome looked at them with sad eyes and ran to a tree and climbed it."KAGOME-CHAN COME DOWN HERE WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU"Sango yelled up.  
  
"NO YA'LL WILL JUST PICK ON ME TO AND I DONT FEEL LIKE HURTING ANYONE RIGHT NOW"Kagome yelled back."OK THEN IF YOU WONT COME DOWN INUYASHA WILL COME UP" Miroku yelled.  
  
"OH YES AND WHATS DOGBOY GOIN TO ABOUT IT?"Kagome half laughed and half yelled.  
  
As soon as she said that shippo yelled"OK THEN WE WARNED YA" but poor Kagome didn't have time to think about what he said becaue she suddenly found herself on inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"DAMNIT PUT ME DOWN ARGHH!!!! PUT ME DOWN YOU DAMNED DOGBOY" Kagome yelled in his ear and he dropped her to cover his poor abused ears.  
  
"hehehe I BET YA CANT CATCH ME!!" Kagome yelled while running into the woods and up a tree. Everyone but Inuyasha groaned because just by the way she runs they can tell she will be a hand full.  
  
"I vote Inuyasha go and gets her" Shippo said. "I agree that Inuyasha should go and get Lady Kagome" Miroku agreed.  
  
Sango Said"I will agree to that" Then all but Inuyasha went back to the hut while Inuyasha was just computing in his brain what just happened then said "Shit" so he went off into Inuyasha's forest to try to find Kagome.  
  
'Damn them making me go and get a really hyper 4 year old Kagome. Feh.' Inuyasha Thought 'Hey did that bush just move? oh well its probably just some small animal...'  
  
Just as he thought that he felt something fall on his head so when he looked up he was meet with bright blue/gray eyes and he did the only thing he could think of "HOLY SHIT"yup thats right scream.  
  
"HEE HEE HEE HEE your a funny dogboy HAHAHAHAH" Kagome said while laughing. Inuyasha looked at her with his eyebrow twitching. 'ok calm down, its just Kagome thats gone smaller she didn't mean anything oh what the hell' Inuyasha thought then yelled"YOU STUPID BITCH YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!!!!"  
  
and that only made Kagome laugh harder so Inuyasha said"Ok Kagome its time to go back to the hut"  
  
Kagome stopped laughing and looked up at him and said" You mean you aren't going to make fun of me like everyone else?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her surprised and then said in an unusually soft voice (A/U for him anyway)"Im not goin to pick on you Kagome just come on we need to go back to the hut ok?"  
  
She just looked at him so he said"Im not goin to let anyone pick on you so come on" She just looked at him then smiled and climbed up onto his shoulder to Keade's hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Me: ok I want to thank you for the reviews and i also want to say im sorry if i spelled anything wrong but i dont have spell check so sorry again. so i'll now let the white coated people say it  
  
White Coated Person: Please read and review so she will come with us willingly.  
  
Me: HAHAHAHA I Will NEVER COME WILLINGLY MUWAHAHAHAHA but like he said R/R 


	3. Dealing With Old Friends

Disclaimer: Well You know what im goin to say but i really dont want to say it *White Coated People give me a glare* ok ok Fine I DONOT OWN INUYASHA THERE YOU HAPPY? *White Coated people have a winning smirk on their faces*  
  
Dealing With Old Friends  
  
Previously:  
  
Inuyasha said"Ok Kagome its time to go back to the hut"Kagome stopped laughing and looked up at him and said" You mean you aren't going to make fun of me like everyone else?" Inuyasha looked at her surprised and then said in an unusually soft voice (A/U for him anyway)"Im not goin to pick on you Kagome just come on we need to go back to the hut ok?" She just looked at him so he said"Im not goin to let anyone pick on you so come on" She just looked at him then smiled and climbed up onto his shoulder to Keade's hut.  
  
ok Now on with the story  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the hut just in time for dinner. and as soon as they entered they Shippo said "YAY Inuyasha found Kagome"  
  
"More like she found me" Inuyasha mumbled. "Well now that Inuyasha has found Kagome-chan lets eat Shall we?" Sango asked. Everyone nodded except Kagome who looked confused so she asked " Umm why did you call me Kagome- chan? no ones ever called me that before"  
  
Everyone just looked at her and remembered that. she had no memories of them so she saw that they were looking at her with weird expressions on their faces  
  
so she looked down and said in a threatning voice "What? first you call me Kagome-chan indicating your my friend and now you decide to think of ways to torture me like everyone else?"  
  
She looked up at them and said "Well you can say all you want about me but i dont give a care anymore i've decided now that i know i could never make friends without them being false why have some?"  
  
The chibi Kagome now had tears coming down her face while everyone else realised why she was talking like this. she took their staring as if They were looking at her like she weren't a living being. and that was totally not what their stares meant.  
  
so Inuyasha decided to let her know that it wasnt like that so he said "Kagome we ARE your friends its just you remind us of someone we ...er.... used to know ok" now he had bent down to her eye level so she could see that he was not lieing.  
  
when she realized that they were not looking at her like she was trash she grabbed Inuyasha into a hug and started to cry on his shoulder.  
  
Poor Inuyasha didn't know what to do other than pick her up and tell her it all goin to be ok and soon she fell asleep into his arms with a peaceful smile that they had not seen on her face since she turned into a chibi? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Me: Well i hope you liked it sorry I couldn't think of a really good title for this chapter well any ways listen to what whity soft has to say and listen well  
  
White Coated person: DONT CALL ME THAT well anyways R/R people or i'll come after you.  
  
Me: HEE HEE He's just kidding. 


	4. Kagome's Steps to Waking Shippo WITHOUT ...

Disclaimer:ok this thing is really annoying but what the heck i DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!! there i said happy?  
  
*~Previously~*  
  
when she realized that they were not looking at her like she was trash she grabbed Inuyasha into a hug and started to cry on his shoulder.  
  
Poor Inuyasha didn't know what to do other than pick her up and tell her it all goin to be ok and soon she fell asleep into his arms with a peaceful smile that they had not seen on her face since she turned into a chibi?  
  
Now to the story  
  
Chapter 3: Kagome's Steps to wakeup Shippo Without getting caught^_^  
  
Kagome had just opened her eyes from having the most peacful sleep of her life she looked up and realized she had fallin asleep in Inuyasha's arms so she decided to use her usual steps to one person up BUT not getting caught  
  
'ok Who to wake up first' Kagome thought 'i think i should let the doggy boy sleep longer since he seems like a nice person but who to pick hmmmm' Kagome finally pick who was to be woken up first she had picked Shippo since he looked her age and would most likely under stand.  
  
so Kagome slowly got out of Inuyasha's arms and went to get an ice cold bucket of water 'step one complete' she thought after coming into the hut again.  
  
she looked around and made sure no one was awake and then snuck up to Shippo and dumped the bucket of ICE COLD water on him then ran back to Inuyasha's arms right when Shippo woke up screaming "COOOLLLLDDDD" it seemed everyone woke up 'step 2 completed' Kagome thought while 'waking up'  
  
"What the hell are you screaming about Shippo?" inuyasha asked sleepily.  
  
"Well inuyasha while we were asleep KAGOME poured ICE COLD WATER ONE MEEE!!!!!"Shippo Screamed  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome was with me the whole time if she got up i would've known so it couldnt of been Kagome" Inuyasha said  
  
"IM SURE IT WAS HER I MEAN LOOK AT HER DOSENT SHE LOOK GUILTY???"Shippo screamed (A/U he's screaming alot during this chapter aint he?)  
  
"Wha?what are you t..talking about shi...shippo? i..i was ju...just sleep..slepping... WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"Kagome stuttered till she 'cried'.'I better make my crying look real so my third step will work out fine'  
  
"Shippo look you've made her cry go apologize right now!!"Sango said sturnly  
  
"fine....sorry Kagome" Shippo mumbled out. Kagome then stop crying and said "thats ok shippo ^_^"  
  
"good now lets all go back to sleep and no more blaming things on lady kagome unless you have proof it was her" Miroku said.  
  
"ok then*yawn* good night everyone" Kagome said.'misson wake up shippo....complete...' that was Kagome's last thought before she went to sleep. 


	5. Bath time for Kagome

Disclaimer: HELLO PEOPLE'S!!!!!! I DO not OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!! SO EAT MY SHOEEEEEE!!!!!!  
Sakura: Sorry people she's extremly hyper today hee hee  
Me: AM NOT!!!!!!  
Inutashio: sure belive what you want anyways please read and review ^_^  
Me: IM NOT HYPER  
Sakura & Inutashio: *Anime Sweatdropp* umm yeah....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Previously~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"ok then*yawn* good night everyone" Kagome said.'misson wake up shippo....complete...' that was Kagome's last thought before she went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Now on with the chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Bath time for Kagome  
  
It was now morning since the uhhh..... Incident with Kagome and Shippo. Shippo wasnt happy to be yelled at but Kagome was very happy for the fact she didnt get caught.  
  
Now it was time to take Kagome a bath ,since it has been a couple of days since her last one. so they decided that sango should go take her to the hot springs and get her to take one. Oh thats going to be hell for her.  
  
"Ok Kagome-chan lets go" Sango called out  
  
"Sango-chan Where are we goin? why do you call me Kagome-chan? how long will it take to get to where we're going? Hey sango what about--- "Kagome could have continued for hours but Sango decided to hold her mouth shut.  
  
"Kagome first we are going to take a bath ,second your my best friend ,third its just beyond those bushes ok Kagome-chan?" Sango said  
  
"oh ok but why are we taking a bath? Are you trying to impress Miroku- kun?" Kagome asked innocently  
  
"*cough cough* KAGOME??!! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA???" Sango Screamed  
  
"oh all little kids can tell when grown-ups like each other thats why mymommmies going to have me a little baby bwother!!!"Kagome said happily  
  
"Well kagome *cough* why dont we just take a bath ok?" Sango said  
  
"OH so you arent denying it?" Kagome asked couriously then suddenly Kagome gasped and yelled happily " IM GOIN TO HAVE ANOTHER PLAY MATE ARENT I?????"  
  
so suddenly Kagome started to hop around sango chanting ' im gonna have a play mate, im gonna have a play mate im gonna have a---' then Sango cut her off  
  
"Kagome you are NOT going to have a play mate ok? just remember this" And Sango leaned down to whisper to her "Just because i like Miroku dosent mean we both have the same feelings"  
  
"oooo ok but ..... oh never mind lets go " Kagome said happilly while thinking 'i need to get those two together then i'll have lots and lots of play mates and maybe the cute widdle doggy doy will help me'  
  
" oh and kagome?"Sango called "hai?" Kagome asked nervously thinking sango knew what she was thinking " Dont tell miroku or ANYONE else about our little conversation ok?" "Hai" She said happy she thought wrong  
  
and so they went back to the village 'without taking a bath' Kagome thought happily ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: OK thats all for now i LOVE YOU ALL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!! Sakura: *whispers into phone* Hey White coated people please come over i think shes lost it again!! Inuty: Feh She never had it Me: *growls dangerously* why you Inuty: Yipes* Hides behind Sakura* Sakura: Hey i aint goin to save ya anyways Please read and reaview peoples ^_^ | | | | | |  
  
| |  
  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /  
\/ Please click and review ^_^ 


	6. Mission, Get together

Disclaimer: Hello people its been quite a while since the last chapter and I apologize for that :pouts: ok so on with the stor------

Inuty(Inutashio): Oy wench, aren't you going to do the disclaimer?

Me: what disclaimer?

Sakura: the thingy where you tell everyone that you don't own Inuyasha and stuff…

Me: OOOOOOHH THAT thing well here it goes I do NOT own Inuyasha but I do own Me Sakura Inuty Higato and Shiro Kiamari (another story).

Inuty & Sakura: **NOW **on With the story

Previously

" oh and kagome?"Sango called "hai?" Kagome asked nervously thinking sango knew what she was thinking " Dont tell miroku or ANYONE else about our little conversation ok?" "Hai" She said happy she thought wrong

and so they went back to the village _'without taking a bath' _Kagome thought happily

Now

Chapter 6 : Mission Get together…

It didn't take long after Sango and Kagome got back did she realize that they didn't take a bath. She had finally got Kagome to take one , with a little fighting involved. Right now Inuyasha and Kagome are taking a walk threw the woods….ok fine Kagome's running away from Inuyasha in the woods while he's chasing her.

"get back her you 'lil bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome "Why should I?" she yelled back playfully "BECAUSE YOU NEED TO GO TAKE A NAP LIKE SANGO AND KAEDE SAID!" He yelled back more Pissed than ever.

"But I told you I wanted to talk to you but you didn't listen me!" She yelled back as she dodged a tree.

" OK FINE I'LL LISTEN TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY" He yelled back still a little pissed at her. "ok then" she said happily as she stopped right in her tracks.

"ok what is it that you have to say?" he said glaring at her. " well" she started " I think Sango Likes Miroku and vise-versa and I want your help to get them together ok? Well, at least to get them to like each other more" She finished explaining

"…" He just stared at her then said "are you out of your mind kid? Sango would catch on and then KILL US before we even had a chance to try!"

"correction" She started "Sango-chan would kill **YOU** not me ** YOU**… she wouldn't touch me "

Inuyasha stared at her then mumbled something that sounded like 'that's what you think'

She decides to try a new tactic. "PLLEEEEAAASSSEEE INU-CHAN" she begged with big puppy dog eyes .

He looked at them and attempted to ignore them then ,after five minutes, "OK FINE now what do we do….." he asked…

Later on that day 

Inuyasha and Chibi Kagome stared pathetically toward the now cuddling couple. They looked at each other and then back at them. Finally after a while Kagome says "WOW who knew that all it would take was a rat, some rope and an orange to get them together…."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome again and Asked "what was the orange for again……. Never mind…." He then sniffed the air and looked to Kagome and said "you need a bath Kagome" then lifted her up and ran off to go throw her into the lake….. Hope she can swim

END OF CHAPTER 


	7. Enter Rin and Sesshoumaru

Author's note/Disclaimer:

Me: wow…… It's been FOREVER since I've looked at these! I think I'll attempt to update Kagome Goes Chibi (since it IS the oldest one)

Note: INUYASHA AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!! Not me…. Never will I own them…. Understand? Good…

Sakura: man, if your characters actually went by a time line, I would be at least 10 by now!

Me: I know I know…… actually looking back, I have the absolute worst grammar as well… XD Neon Prodigy would KILL me….. and he would completely destroy my stories with a red pen lol

Hiro(evolved from Inuty): get on with the story already…. People have been waiting on this for over 4 years….

Me: Oops! On with the story!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha and Chibi Kagome stared pathetically toward the now cuddling couple. They looked at each other and then back at them. Finally after a while Kagome says "WOW who knew that all it would take was a rat, some rope and an orange to get them together…."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome again and Asked "what was the orange for again……. Never mind…." He then sniffed the air and looked to Kagome and said "you need a bath Kagome" then lifted her up and ran off to go throw her into the lake….. Hope she can swim

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: a day with Rin and Sesshoumaru…. And that little green thing we call Jaken

By the time that they dragged poor drenched Kagome out of the lake, it was close to dark. That meant Dinner for our favorite Heros…..

"I DON'T WANT TO!" was a scream you could hear from the other side of Japan, which was also a scream that came from Kagome. "Now Kagome, you KNOW you have to eat healthy so your body can get stronger. And possibly back to normal." Sango softly told the child.

"But those things taste the same way Inuyasha smells… And that's not good at all for a growing child!" she whined, earning a look of death from said smelly guy. Forgetting about Sango for the moment, she turned and glared right back at Inuyasha "you know its true! I don't see how you---urmph" she was silenced by a gross vegetable Sango skillfully threw into the girls mouth.

"EEEWWWWWWW!!!!!" she screamed after swallowing it "I'm going melt like the witch of the west!!!!" the others just looked on at her in confusion and shrugged it off. Kagome kept yelling at them about how horrible it was to feed her such a nasty thing, but they began to ignore her, figuring that she would get over it…

Boy, were they wrong.

Later that night, while all were asleep, Kagome, while silent as a ninja, escaped out of the hut. "If they are going to be mean like that, then I'm leaving" she mumbled quietly to herself. She wandered around aimlessly, not knowing at all where she was headed to. Finally after what seemed like hours, she grew tired. "hmm…" she bit her lower lip "I guess running off into woods I don't know wasn't a good Idea after all…"

"Rule one of daddy's survival guide: find a good and safe place to sleep…." She looked around for a while and finally found the perfect place. It was a small clearing with a fire. "This looks like the best place ever!!" she hummed happily to herself.

She, then, proceeded to head over to a big fluffy looking pillow. "I'm sure who ever this belongs to wont mind at all" she smiled brightly and cuddled up to the softness of it, quickly drifting off to sleep…

The next morning she woke up to loud growling noise. "What the hell?!?!" she mumbled, using some 'lovely' words that she had heard Inuyasha use. Looking up she saw a gorgeous silver haired person. She was in such awe that she said the first thing that came to mind "wow! You're such a pretty lady! Can you give me some hair care tips?"

The evil growling of doom got louder, as the 'lady's eyes grew red. "How dare you call the ruler of the western lands, Sesshoumaru, in such a manner" she could easily sense her own life in danger. So to save her own skin she jumped up and did what any respectable girl would do…

"WWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! W-Why are you being so mean to me!!?!?!?!" she cried at the top of her lungs. Hoping that someone would come to her rescue, lucky for her a small groggy voice interrupted her crying.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, who's that girl? Why is she crying?" Kagome looked over and saw another girl, a bit older then her, but she looked like she would be able to help.

Kagome headed over and hugged Rin tightly to her "I-I got l-lost… I w-was trying to f-find somewhere to s-sleep, and, and I found his fluffy thing, and I d-didn't think he would get so… so angry with meeee!!!!" by the end of her explanation Kagome had begun to 'cry' at full force.

So concerned with the Kagome, Rin started to sprout her own tears "s-se-sesshoumaru~ why did you m-make her cry?" her big brown eyes looked at him with sadness and confusion as to why her hero/father figure would make someone cry.

"…" he looked at her calmly, red completely gone from his eyes. Rin, then, smiled brightly and asked "can she stay with us?" he said nothing, where she took that nothing to be a yes. "so!" Rin began "Since you're my new friend, and are now going to stay with us, we should introduce ourselves! I'm Rin" she exclaimed happily. Kagome wiped her 'tears' away and smiled brightly at her "I'm Kagome! You can call me 'Gome!"

'note to self' Kagome thought 'Keep close to Rin soon after encounter with the fluffy girl' finishing that thought, she looked to Rin and giggled "lets go play over there with flowers!" "ok!" the two girls skipped happily over to a nearby field.

But, before she completely left the clearing, she looked back at Sesshoumaru and whispered quietly, knowing he could hear her and Rin could not, "hope we get along get Mrs. witch of the west!" then continued on with Rin smiling happily as can be.

Sesshoumaru just stood there, calmly looking on towards where the two children went. There was only one thought in his mind. One thought that no one would have EVER guessed he was thinking while he stood there. 'Bring it on little girl, bring. It. On….'

END CHAPTER!!!!!!

Me: wow…. That chapter didn't take long to write at all!!!

Hiro: that's because its so damn short… if you take away all the shit you were saying, it'd probably only be about….. one page?

Sakura: that's about right =) though I don't think this came out as well as the other chapters….

Me: oh well, guess we'll see when we get some reviews! Now PLEASE excuse me while I run from the white coated people!

White-Coated-People: WE WANT TO HELP YOUR DELUSION OF SEEING/HEARING THE TWO YOU CALL SAKURA AND HIRO!!!!!

Me: THEY EXIST! I KNOW THEY DO! YOU'RE JUST A GOVERNMENT CONSPIRACY!!!!!~*~*~*~

White-Coated-People: shit! She's onto us!

Sakura: and while she's getting chased, please review the story =)

Sakura: (yelling)Run sissy run!


End file.
